Girl Talk
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: The women of the SGC take some girl time. Sam comes to terms with the relationship.


Title: Girl Talk

Rating: G

Season: Any  
Spoilers: None

Pairing: None

Category: Angst/Drama

Summary: Sam, Janet and Nicole take a day off for a little pampering and Sam discovers a few things about Nicole.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without author consent.

* * *

GIRL TALK  
  
Major Samantha Carter was exhausted. She had just finished her yearly physical fitness training re-certification. The process was a grueling three-day on and off world combination between an Olympic tryout and basic training. There was running (a lot), push-ups, shooting, hand to hand combat, obstacle courses and more. She dreaded it every year  
  
She was in the re-certification with Sergeant Davis, Major Nicole Walker, and Dr Janet Frasier. Carter felt a little sorry for Davis, the only man and also the most out of shape of the four. Colonel O'Neill oversaw some of the training; other members of the SGC over saw the rest.  
Carter had to admit, O'Neill was fair, though he was her CO, Janet's friend, and Nicole's 'significant other'. He let Janet and Nicole pummel each other in hand to hand (actually it looked like he was enjoying it a bit), and had no qualms telling Nicole she'd failed the first part of the obstacle course. He also had no problem telling Carter she'd have to improve her running time.  
He helped then when they needed it, and pushed when they balked. He was the instructor to their student. Sam had been through this more than once, and knew what he wanted. She was probably the best able to interpret what he wanted them to do before he said it, hence gaining a few extra points. They had worked together like a well-oiled machine for a long enough time that it showed, even on the training field.  
But at the end of three days, enough was enough.  
  
"Ladies, I have an idea," Nicole said, looking weary and dog-tired.  
"What's that? Escape?" Janet asked, rather beat up herself.  
"After all this is over, we need some serious pampering."

"Davis will be lucky if he doesn't need Pampers," Carter remarked, watching the Sergeant struggle through the obstacle course they'd all just passed finally.  
"Sam, I'm serious. How does an entire day at the spa sound?"  
  
"Sounds like heaven to me," Janet said with a sigh.  
Sam shrugged. She'd never been one to go for those 'girly girl' things. "I've never been to a spa," she admitted.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're missing. We have to go. I'll make reservations with all the perks." said Major Walker. She combed her fingers through her sweat-soaked auburn hair and grimaced. Sam knew exactly how grimy Walker felt. She felt just as grimy.  
  
"I'll go for that," Janet agreed.  
Sam had her doubts For one thing, she didn't particularly care to 'hang out' on her down time with Nicole Walker. Not that she didn't like the fellow Major, it was just…that nagging in her gut that wouldn't let her quite completely, well, like her. For another, unlike Nicole, with her training position, Carter couldn't very go around with her nails done and her hair perfectly coiffed most of the time.

"Come on Sam, you'll really enjoy it," Janet wheedled.  
Sam finally reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's a date then." Nicole said then, although somewhat apprehensively. Her friendship was still somewhat new with Sam and she wasn't sure yet how it was proceeding. Major Walker grinned through the unflattering smudges of dirt covering her face. Sam found herself grinning back. What the heck? It might be fun.

* * *

The three women walked into In Touch, an exclusive women's spa, the day after their training was over. Sam tugged at her leather biker jacket when she noticed other women in the waiting room in elegant Channel pantsuits and designer dresses.  
"Ah, Ms Nicki," The hip young woman behind the counter greeted her as though she were a regular. She most likely was, Sam figured. "Let's see, I've got reservations for three; pedicure, manicure, hot tub, massage, beauty treatment, and facial."

Nicole nodded. "We're more than in desperate need this time Tina." 'Tina' led them to an oriental styled locker room with Cedar paneled lockers. Soft tinkling Asian music filtered through unseen speakers. The whole place smelled of relaxing fragrances like Jasmine mingled with green tea leaves.  
  
Your robes and sandals are in the lockers." Tina opened a locker, and great folds of luxuriously thick robes tumbled off the shelf.  
The three stripped down to the bikini's they'd worn under their clothes and put on fluffy white terry cloth robes and comfortable flip flops.  
Nicole led the way to the beauty salon where they were to receive their nail treatments. Carter again was unsure about this. No one had ever touched her toes before, at least not to give her a pedicure. She almost giggled at the thought of the one man who…ah, but that was another story.  
  
A petite Asian woman bowed, and led the three women to three chairs. Sam liked the woman's warm smile, and smiled back. This could be good. She noticed three tubs of warm, Jasmine scented water waiting for their feet to dip and soak Sam, Nicole and Janet sat down. They gratefully slid tired feet into the bubbling water. After three days of grueling punishment, Nicki sighed with delight. Janet leaned way back in her chair savoring the feeling. Sam was pleasantly surprised as she too put her feet into the warm water, which was scented with pleasant orange and rose, maybe a hint of lavender. It felt wonderful, like a hot tub for her bruised, tired aching feet.  
  
"Wow, I could get used to this," she said.  
Janet smiled. "See, I told you you'd like it."

"Oh and this is just a start," Nicole promised. "Wait until Lars gets his hands on you."

"Lars?" Carter asked uncertainly.  
"The masseuse. He's one of the best. I requested him for you."

Carter smiled weakly. "Gee thanks." They talked some, while three oriental girls began work on their nails.  
  
Then the older lady returned and helped with the pedicures. It wasn't so bad, Carter thought, as the woman massaged her feet and then buffed and rounded her toenails. Thank God she'd cut them herself last night, or they'd look like a werewolf!

Now the hot tub that was pure heaven! There was nothing better to soothe sore muscles.  
The three ladies relaxed in the large, wood steaming bubbling water with complementary juice cocktails.  
"It's been too long since I've taken care of myself," Janet admitted. "It just seems like there's never time."

"You have to learn to make it," Nicki told her.

"Well, some of us have less reason to," Sam said with a smirk.  
"Are you referring to a man?" Janet asked with a chuckle.

"Well, sure. I mean, when you're single and hardly have time for a shower, let alone a date, well, it's easy to…let yourself go." She tried not to sound as grouchy as she felt.  
Nicki smiled. "I think it takes a lot more effort in our line of work, that's for sure."

"Amen," Janet agreed.

Sam eyed Nicole again, who was leaning back against the side of the hot tub. Easy for her to say. She had Jack to go home to every night.  
"I guess when you work hard, you just have other priorities," Sam said, wishing instantly she'd kept quiet.  
Sam noticed Janet giving her a disapproving look. She knew that Janet had grown close with Nicole over the past few months, and it might just have possibly strained Sam and Janet's friendship a bit. Sam was sure that she had, again, offended Nicole. It was an all to frequent occurrence that she was able to read on the other woman's face, sometimes the more inopportune moment. Like now. She didn't think she did it on purpose. She wasn't even sure why she did it. Things just seemed to slip out.

The massage was heavenly too. Lars was as good as Nicole said he was. After a few moments, Sam was even able to stop feeling self-conscious as the large masseuse worked the kinks out of her weary, over used muscles.  
Nicki and Janet too had proficient masseurs and were left feeling relaxed and de-kinked. Sam went from the massage to the steam room for some quiet time, as they had half an hour to kill before their facial appointment. She knew she had better come to terms with this relationship once and for all. She knew she had her differences with Nicole. Some things about the fellow Major just didn't agree with. But she also knew, for Jack's sake, she needed to get past that. He seemed to be really in love with Nicole. And she made him happy. Sam supposed that this was what really mattered, not whether or not she approved of the relationship.  
  
The woman had tattoos (so far, Sam had seen the one on her thigh and her lower back) and a bad track record when it came to men; especially breaking ranks regulations. But no matter her flaws, she seemed to come out smelling like a rose.  
Was there a certain aspect of jealousy? She felt a nagging stab in her side as she thought of this. She supposed that could be true. After all, no matter what the relationship, Sam had been almost the only one as close to the Colonel in the last seven years. They'd shared a lot. And, maybe somewhere, deep in the corners of her mind…okay, maybe there was a hint that there might be something more…someday.  
But Sam rationalized, as she always had. It was impossible, always had been. He was her CO. And he didn't share those "maybes" and "somedays". She was his team mate, and his friend. Nicole was the one who shared his bed. Sam knew she needed to get a hold on her own pent up emotions and stop taking it out on Nicole, who probably didn't have any idea why Sam always seemed so aloof with her.  
Samantha had never seen herself as a jealous person, especially since she knew she had no hold, nor could she ever have one such, on Colonel O'Neill. But for Walker, it was different. She was not an active member of the SGC. She was a NORAD staff. He rank only mattered if she were in a position to be commanded by Colonel O'Neill. She was not. She was the Director of her own division. In a different command.  
  
So okay, maybe it wasn't jealousy. But it certainly was something that nagged at her. She liked Major Walker well enough. And she was certainly a good instructor. Sam had taken Diplomatic Relations with her just a few weeks ago. But there was just something Sam couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe she was just being over protective of Colonel O'Neill.Nicole walked into the steam room then. Oh boy. No Janet as a go between. She took a seat.  
"How was the massage?" she asked.  
"Great," Samantha had to admit. "I feel like a noodle. Which is better than the knot I was in yesterday."

Nicole was glad at least she was enjoying herself and told her so.  
"Um, Sam, can I ask you a personal question?" Sam opened her eyes. "Sure, I guess."

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Sam blushed. She knew she'd been cold to the other woman. "I…it's not that I don't like you. I mean, I don't know you that well, is all." "It's more than that. I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind. If I at least knew what it is, maybe we could work it out. I mean, we have to work with each other, and you're Jack's friend…" she shrugged. "Maybe I'm just out in left field, but…is there something else?"

Samantha took her time before answering. "It's really not like that," Sam said more quietly. "I care about him a great deal. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt him." Sam glanced at the tiled floor. How else was she supposed to explain what she felt?  
"I'd like for us to be friends," Nicole said then. "I plan on being in Jack's life for a long time, and I think it would be pretty awkward if we didn't at least try."

Sam had to agree. And for the Colonel, she had to try.  
"It's just going to take some time, you know?" She felt like the odd man out, for she was perhaps the only one who hadn't jumped on the "welcome Major Walker" bandwagon. Daniel was head over heels for her, Teal'c and she shared many of the same interests, she'd even taught him how to ride a bike. Janet loved having a new friend who'd go shopping with her instead of begging off. General Hammond looked at her like she was his long lost daughter, and Jack? Well, that was self-explanatory. Okay, fine, she admitted it: she was jealous!

"I'm not a bad person," Nicole said then. "It's true, I'm no saint. I'm sure you've heard all about that."

Sam had to shrug a bit. It was true. She'd heard rumors that Nicole had almost been discharged several times, had various tumultuous relationships in and out of the ranks, and had even had a drug problem at one point in time. Sam didn't know how much of it was true.

"And yours is a hard shadow to live up to," Nicole continued.  
Sam's eyes were drawn up. Her shadow? What was Nicole talking about? Who was it just sitting here wallowing in self-pity?

"I mean, you have something I don't: seven years with these people that we both call friends. No one can take that away. And it's not my intention to try to do that, or to replace you. I just want to fit in. And when at every turn, I find myself compared to you…well, it's pretty difficult." Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it true? That Nicole had almost exactly the same thoughts about her as she was having? Sam was startled to think that this woman, who seemed so confident and self-assured, faced the same doubt as she herself did. Maybe she'd been too stubborn to realize it too.  
Sam had to smile a little. "I guess maybe we're both in the same game after all."

"I'd like to think so." Nicole stood up then. "Well, we better get to that Sea Salt facial."

Sam nodded. She too didn't want to take this any farther just yet. She needed time to absorb what was said, and how she felt about it.

* * *

Jack waited outside in his Ford for Nicole. Ah, women and their hangouts. He'd have rather been at a hockey game.  
But he couldn't argue with the three beauties that emerged from the spa. Nicole, Janet and Sam looked great. He rolled down his passenger side window so he could talk to Sam and Janet.  
"Ladies," he greeted. "You all look stunning."

"We feel pretty good too," Janet told him. "A lot better then on that brutal course you put us through," Sam added.  
Jack grinned and Nicole got in the truck.  
"So, what'd you all talk about in there? Hope I wasn't the only subject of conversation." Sam and Janet had to grin. Nicole eyed them both with a smile.  
"Oh, just a little 'girl talk', sir," Sam informed him slyly.


End file.
